wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Barreleye
This is what happens when Avi decides he needs more SeaWings. XP Barreleye is an unusual SeaWing, who, unlike her tribemates, lives in the dark abyss. She has almost forgotten surface concepts like sunlight, communities, or common decency. History Ugh, the WIP kills me... Don't worry y'all, I will finish! It is unusual how such an abnormal dragon had such normal beginnings. It's also strange to consider how one incident decided her entire life. Barreleye was hatched to a average pair of SeaWings, named Echinotherm and Holothurian, who taught her the basics of Aquatic and how to swim and hunt. Normal SeaWings things like that. However, her parents had enemies, hoping to steal their great wealth. They attacked her and her parents and her when she was only fives days old. Her parents, not being great fighters and caught off guard and not having enough time to get help, had no choice but to flee. They tried to get help, but their assailants cut off every path to the surface and other habitations. They had no choice but to flee into the depths. Her mother, Echinotherm, was killed by their attackers, leaving her and her grief stricken father to survive. Now in the abyss, her and her father tried to survive in the lightless place. However, he was injured gravely in the attack, and died after a few days. Barreleye was still too young to quite grasp what had happened to her parents, but her survival instincts kept her going. Since the abyss was mostly void of dangers, she managed to survive to the age of ten. Meanwhile, the vast treasure of parents was put into a vault, only to be released by the will of the surviving members of the family. Since she is the sole member, her assailants are trying to find her, in hopes of manipulating her into giving them the treasure. Barreleye, unawear of the strife concerning her, lives out her simple life to this day. Appearance Barreleye is an odd little SeaWing. Small frills extend along her back, and her scales are pale blue. Her sharp, light green eyes seem to glow in her pitch black surroundings. She has a distinctive splash of small photophores across her face, like the freckles on some scavengers. Her grey wings are weakened, due to the fact she has never flown in her life. Her build ripples with muscles, a testament to a near lifetime of struggling against the pressure of her surroundings. Her long, fishhook like claws extend past her paws. In some bizzare attempt of beautification, she has created a makeshift necklace out of Sperm Whale tendons and the severed beak of a giant Squid. She is somewhat stunted, due to a lack of food. She has never had what most consider a good meal in her life, not that she knows or cares. Personality She is strong, quick minded, and outspoken. Living alone for nearly her entire life, Barreleye isn't used to manners, decency, reading, flying, speaking non Aquatic, and a million other things average SeaWing take for granted. She is very, in a way, innocent, and has no possible to tell is she's being manipulated or teased, a fact her enemies plan to use to extort her. She has almost no self control, having never learned ettiquette. She is very observant, a habit learned during her life in the near sightless depths. She cares about all deep sea creatures, as they are the closest things she has to company. Sometimes, she forgets that she ever had anotherr life. She forgets about the sun, about other SeaWings. She gets it into her mind that she is the only being in an endless void. But then she glimpses her father's skeleton, which she stashed in a grotto that she uses as a bed. She has vague memories of dragons who cared for her, and a vast, all consuming light, like a colossal photophore, which lights every corner of the ocean. She longs to seek that light, but she never does. For her last memories of the surface were memories of fear, bloodshed, and the horrible distortion greed has on the mind. And it scares her more deeply than every denizen of the depths, of even the mighty and powerful Colossal Squid. So she waits, repeating her Aquatic said mantras over and over to herself. She waits, torn between the love of her simple life and her desire to know what happened to her. But she has never quite worked up the courage. At least, not yet... Trivia *She was based off my love of deep sea creatures :3 Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Characters